1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp including a plurality of lamp units that use light emitting elements as light sources.
2. Related Art
In a vehicular lamp, such as a headlamp, a plurality of lamp units are housed inside a lamp chamber that is formed by a lamp body and a translucent cover attached to the front-end opening of the lamp body. Recently, in vehicular lamps, a configuration in which light emitting elements such as light-emitting diodes are used as light sources of the lamp units have been increasingly employed.
Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicular lamp including a plurality of lamp units that use light emitting elements as light sources and having a configuration in which a metal bracket that supports the plurality of lamp units is tiltably supported by the lamp body.
[Patent Document 1]
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0202007
As disclosed in Patent Document 1, with the configuration in which the plurality of lamp units are supported by the metal bracket, it is possible to allow the heat generated by the light emitting elements in the lamp units to move to the metal bracket, which has a large heat capacity, due to thermal conduction. Thus, it is possible to inhibit the temperature rise in the light emitting elements. However, a problem remains where the metal bracket is not able to release the heat conducted from the light emitting elements sufficiently because the metal bracket is housed inside the lamp chamber.
To cope with this problem, when the metal bracket is arranged so as to be exposed to the space outside the lamp chamber, it is possible to improve its heat releasing performance. However, when the metal bracket is tilted, it is not easy to maintain the water-proof function of the lamp without hindering the movement of the metal bracket. Thus, the problem arises of the configuration of the lamp becoming complicated.